


Inked

by error127pagenotfound



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error127pagenotfound/pseuds/error127pagenotfound
Summary: “A pair of tattoo artists, are you kidding me? They’re probably these wild hooligans, with crazy hair and terrible music taste.”Sicheng gazed around at their pretty little shop, full of frilly flowers and fancy boxes with delicate silver ribbons. Then he looked over at the messy litter of boxes in the next shop and scowled again.When Sicheng and Jaehyun's neighbouring shop gets turned into a tattoo parlor, Sicheng is dismayed. They'd only create noise and chaos, and scare away their costumers.But as he gets to know them better, he finds out that they're not so bad. In fact, Sicheng finds himself strangely drawn towards one of them...
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 31
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Softer style this time.

“I miss the bakers,” Sicheng whined as he watched the movers carry a massive pair of speakers into the shop right next to theirs. He scowled through the peonies he was crouching behind to hide the fact that he was spying. 

“I’m sure we’ll get along with these people perfectly well,” said Jaehyun, who was piping chocolate decoration onto a bonbon. 

“No, we won’t,” Sicheng said snippily. “Just look at their business! They’re going to ruin our whole pretty aesthetic.”

Sicheng and Jaehyun shared a little shop, where Sicheng sold flowers and Jaehyun sold chocolate confections. There was another shop attached to theirs, with an open wall through which customers could pass between the two shops easily.

Previously, there had been a cute little bakery next to them, but the owner had moved to a bigger place. They had been a lovely romantic package, and now they were going to have to deal with a of pair of-

“Tattoo artists,” Johnny had told them with a smile. Sicheng’s jaw had dropped in horror. Jaehyun simply nodded, completely unfazed. 

“Don’t worry, they’re really good people,” Johnny said, in an attempt to console him. “They’re my friends.”

“He’s biased because they’re his friends,” Sicheng declared the moment the door closed Johnny. “A pair of tattoo artists, are you kidding me? They’re probably these wild hooligans, with crazy hair and terrible music taste.”

Sicheng now gazed around at their pretty little shop, full of frilly flowers and fancy boxes with delicate silver ribbons. Then he looked over at the messy litter of boxes in the next shop and scowled again. They had only a handful of customers that day, and he was certain it was because of the moving. 

“I miss Taeil.”

“That’s the fifth time you’ve said that,” Jaehyun told him patiently. 

“That’s because it’s true.”

“Hello there.”

Sicheng turned to see Jaehyun leaning over the counter, greeting a boy with bolt white hair and a bright red choker. His getup was definitely a little out there, but he managed to make it look tasteful. There was a scrawl of a tattoo peeking out from under his sleeve, but Sicheng couldn't discern what it was. The boy gave Jaehyun a shy smile which didn't match his dark smoky eyeshadow and ripped jeans.

“You’re the owner of this shop, aren’t you?” he asked. 

Jaehyun dipped his head. “I’m the co-owner, yes. Can I help you?”

“Actually, you see...” he pointed to the other shop. “We just bought that space, and I’m one of the owners.”

“Oh, is that so?” Jaehyun extended his hand with a charming smile. “You can call me Jaehyun. It’s lovely to meet you.”

The boy seemed even more flustered. “I- um, yes, I’m Taeyong. It’s um, it’s great to meet you too.”

“So, is there any particular reason you came to see us?”

“Yes, actually. We’re moving in, as you can clearly see." He laughed nervously. “We’ll clear that up, don’t worry. Anyways I needed a break, but I’m new in this area, and I was wondering if you know any um, coffee shop maybe? A place where I could-”

“Oh, of course,” Jaehyun said immediately. “I know a good place, it’s just down the street. Would you like me to walk you there?”

“You have to manage the shop,” Sicheng cut in. 

Taeyong nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Your flowers can talk!” he gasped. Jaehyun laughed as Sicheng stood up, a little put out. 

“Oh,” Taeyong said, his eyes wide. 

“Anyways,” Jaehyun leant further towards him, resting his chin on his hand. “It seems I can’t take you there, which is a shame.”

Taeyong smiled, blushing. Sicheng resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“I’ll draw you a map.” Jaehyun pulled out the pink patterned paper he usually used for taking orders and sketched a rough map, handing it over. 

Taeyong looked delighted. “Thank you!”

“Have a nice time,” Jaehyun called as the bell tinkled and the door closed. Then he immediately turned on Sicheng. “Now was that so bad?”

“Well, no, I suppose not.”

Jaehyun went back to work, satisfied. Sulky at admitting defeat, Sicheng pulled out some flowers and started to arrange them into a bouquet for a phone order. 

“He’s cute,” Jaehyun murmured pleasantly, stirring his chocolate. Sicheng twisted around.

“What?”

“He’s cute, I said.”

Sicheng felt a smile twisting at his mouth. “Oh, so you have a _type_.”

Jaehyun's stirring slowed.

“You like bad boys,” Sicheng teased. 

“He seemed like a good person to m-”

“You like the punk style, rocker boy type.”

Jaehyun looked up, suppressing a smile. “Don’t tease, Sicheng. It’ll come back to you.”

“ _Sure_ it will.”

He shrugged and walked to the back of the shop. “I warned you.”


	2. Camellias

There was too much noise and the camellias were suffering. 

All day, there had been a continuous hammering, drilling and other clatters and bangs from the other shop. Not only was it bothering Sicheng, but also his poor flowers.

When Sicheng said as much to Jaehyun, he simply suggested that he go tell them to please turn it down.

“Are you _crazy_?"

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Oh, of course. Go confront the problem by talking to people instead of chewing your friend’s ear off? How utterly scandalous. How unreasonable.”

“I’m not- You go talk to them! You’re the one with the crush on-” he broke off, and dropped his voice to a whisper. “You’re the one with the crush on Mister _Jack Frost_.”

“I just think he’s cute. He’s not even in today. And besides, I'm not the one complaining about my camel flowers.”

Sicheng sighed, fussed over his wilting camellias, then finally screwed up the courage to into the other shop. 

To make his appearance seem more diplomatic, he gathered a few apple blossoms and some lavender and tied a little ribbon around it. 

There was a large sheet tied over the entrance, which Taeyong had assured them would he removed when they were ready to open. He pushed it aside and took one step in. Immediately, he felt like he had been pulled into an entirely new dimension. The whole place was darkly lit, with oddly shaped shadows littered around the place. There were vibrant specks of green glow in the dark paint all over the ceiling, and some on the walls. There was a loud grazing, hissing sound that Sicheng identified as a hand drill, but he couldn’t see it’s source. 

“Hello?” he called, struggling to make his eyes adjust to the dark. 

The drill stopped. 

“We’re closed,” someone snapped, startling Sicheng out of his wits. The lights flicked on, and he turned to see a boy with violently red hair that covered most of his face but not his sharp glare. One hand was braced against his hip and the other held the drill aloft in a vaguely threatening way. 

“I said,” he repeated impatiently, “We are closed.”

Sicheng finally managed to find his voice. “I’m not a customer.”

The boy paused, taking in Sicheng’s yellow apron. “I don’t remember calling in anyone.”

“I'm from the shop next-” He had been about to say “next door” but paused to consider the fact that they didn’t actually have a door between them, which was the entire problem-

“Oh, you’re from the shop next door! I'm Yuta. I don’t think you saw me yesterday, I left very early.”

“Oh,” Sicheng hesitated. This boy was making him nervous for some reason. “I’m Sicheng. I brought these...” He thrust the flowers forward. “As a neighbour gift,” he paused, wondering if a “neighbour gift” was a real term, but Yuta’s face lit up with so much joy that the room suddenly seemed a lot brighter. 

“Thank you,” he accepted the flowers graciously. “They’re so pretty.” 

Sicheng smiled shyly. Yuta looked around for a vase, seemed to consider a mug, then gave it up. 

“You know,” Yuta said thoughtfully, twisting an apple blossom into his hair, “If you ever want a tattoo, you come over and I’d give you a discount.”

Sicheng imagined an ugly maroon rose inked on his arm and frowned. “I’m not actually not interested in tattoos. Is that all you do?”

“Well, we also do piercings. Also hair dye, but only for friends having mental breakdowns at three in the morning.”

Sicheng fell silent, confused. Yuta laughed at himself, and Sicheng caught a smile on his own face. 

“So anyway,” Yuta had fixed all the apple blossoms in his hair. “Do you have anything else you need to say?"

“Oh, I came because there’s been a lot of noise today, and my flowers are a bit sensitive-”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I'll try to finish up the work today, but I’m afraid it’ll take a few more hours.” He paused, looking thoughtful. Sicheng waited, subtly checking out his jeans, which were so shredded that seemed to be held together solely by safety pins. He could see a tattoo through the large gaps, but he couldn't tell what it was. 

“I know!” Yuta turned and went over to the speakers. “Flowers like music, don’t they?”

“They... do.”

“They grow well with jazz, right?”

“Yes,” Sicheng replied, surprised, as smooth music filled the air. “I didn’t think you’d know that.”

“I love flowers. In fact, I really wanted some for the parlour.” He laughed. “And I did get them, but I don’t have a vase, so they’re in my hair now. I’ll bring one tomorrow and pay a visit to your shop.”

Sicheng was never one to turn down a potential customer. “You’re welcome to come whenever you want.”

“You’re such a cutie.”

Sicheng blinked rapidly, startled. 

“Anyway,” Yuta picked up the drill again. “I have to get back to work. I’ll see you later!”

Sicheng bade his farewell and left in a hurry. 

Jaehyun looked up as he pushed past the curtain and smiled. “Went well?”

Sicheng settled down behind the counter, processing what had just happened.

“He liked the flowers,” he said at last. 

“You look flustered.”

Sicheng opened a box and started taking out the flowers. “He said I’m a cutie,” he said, feeling his mouth twist into a little smile. 

He looked up at Jaehyun, who was watching him with a mischievous glint in his eye. 


	3. Red Flowering Currant

The tattoo parlour was officially open for business. 

They sheet was gone, and they had a clear view of the starkly contrasting space. Jaehyun had given them a box of chocolate and returned with Taeyong’s number and a smug smile. 

“It’s for, you know, coordinating maintenance of the shop,” he said to Sicheng, who rolled his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you also get Yuta’s number then?”

Jaehyun smiled as he spread melted chocolate into a thin sheet. “Isn’t that your job?”

“What?”

“You were all smushy blushy over being called a cutie. Just get his-”

“It was a compliment!”

“Everyone calls you cute on a daily basis. Why is this one special?”

“Because... because he’s a stranger! Now shut up.”

Jaehyun fell silent, but kept his look of amusement. 

Sicheng waved a tulip at him. “You're very annoying sometimes, you know that?” 

“Sicheng!” Yuta called. 

He whipped his head around to see Yuta leaning on the counter, giving him a sparkling smile. 

“I brought a vase today,” he said. 

Sicheng rested his elbows on the counter. “How can I help you then?”

“Can I have something with a strong scent? You know, freshen up the air.”

“Of course. Is there any type or colour you like?”

“I’m really into the colour red these days.”

Sicheng eyed his vibrant cherry hair. “I can tell.”

Yuta giggled. Smiling, Sicheng turned and pulled out some red flowering currant. “How’s this?”

Yuta sniffed it, flinched, then sniffed it again, more cautiously this time. “It’s lovely.”

“What do want with it?”

“Something bright. Yellow?”

Sicheng gathered up some bright yellow flowers, and fancy green leaves, arranged them nicely, and wrapped them up in newspaper. “Here you go," he said, handing them over.

Yuta put the money on the counter and took the flowers, looking thrilled. “Thank you so much!”

“Happy to help.” 

“They’re beautiful.” Yuta traced a leaf lightly with his finger. “Just like you.” 

Sicheng felt his cheeks flush. 

“Thank- thank you,” he stammered, his fingers tingling. Yuta gave him a sweet smile and left.   
Sicheng rubbed the tips of his ears, which felt oddly warm. He smiled ever so slightly. 

“Just get his number,” Jaehyun’s voice cut through the haze. 

Sicheng tried to snap something sharp at him, but all he could manage was a soft “no”.

“Why not? He’s clearly flirting with you.”

“Maybe he’s just nice.”

Jaehyun shook his head hopelessly. 

Sicheng looked up as the sky rumbled gently.

Through the windows, he could see the rain pouring in silver sheets. It drummed against the glass, shattered against the ground like the concrete was bubbling. 

He was alone in the shop that day, Jaehyun had called in sick. Even the parlour was dark and lifeless. Considering the torrential rain, he assumed they wouldn’t be coming in. He twisted a flower stem into a wreath and fixed it with tape. He only prepared a few items, because he knew customers would be few and far between. 

_Still_ , he mused, _people die, people are born, people fall in love, life wouldn’t stop for a little rain._

Flowers played an important role in every significant occasion of human life, and it was his job to provide them. 

There was a clatter and a clink, and a door creaked softly as someone unlocked the other shop. He looked up as the lights flickered on and Yuta came into view, closing his umbrella. 

“Hello." He gave Sicheng an undamped smile. “Slow day, isn’t it?”

Sicheng smiled back, happy to have company. “I didn’t think you’d be in today.”

“I got late,” he said, taking off his coat. “Taeyong isn’t coming in, there’s not much for two people to do.”

“Jaehyun didn’t come either. He’s caught a flu.”

“Aw, I hope he gets better soon. It’s just the two of us today, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Sicheng replied quietly. “I suppose it is.”

He watched Yuta for a while as he went around cleaning and scrubbing, sterilising his equipment.

He had finished preparing the wreaths and bouquets for the day, and now he was bored. 

Untying his apron and setting it aside, he went over to the parlour. “I'm bored.”

Yuta nodded at a squishy red beanbag as he wiped a little machine. “Sit. I could do with some company.”

Sicheng curled up on the beanbag and instantly sank a foot into it. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain and Yuta’s low humming as he worked.

“Hey, now, don’t fall asleep,” Yuta laughed, nudging the beanbag with his heel. Sicheng opened his eyes. 

“What do I do then?”

“Talk to me.” 

“About?”

“What's the point if I have to tell you?"

Sicheng watched him as he started mopping the floor, his earrings swinging rhythmically, catching the light and sparkling. “You have a lot of ear piercings.”

Yuta smiled. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“How many?”

“Eight.”

“ _Eight_?”

“Is that too many?” Yuta nudged the beanbag again. “You’ll have to get up, sweetheart.”

Sicheng scooted the beanbag to the side, letting Yuta mop the floor. “I wouldn’t say too many. I have a friend who has eleven.”

“Impressive. What about you?”

“Me?” Sicheng’s hand went up to his ear. “None.” 

“Do you want any?”

“Nooooo. Don’t they hurt?”

“Everything hurts,” Yuta said nonchalantly. He caught Sicheng’s expression and laughed. “Okay, maybe not everything, but it passes away. Then you can wear pretty earrings.”

“They do look pretty,” Sicheng admitted. 

“But I guess you don’t need earrings to look pretty do you?” Yuta gave him a sideways smile and walked away. Sicheng felt himself blush and frantically tapped his cheeks, trying to get the colour out before he came back. 

He remembered that doing so would only make them redder and dropped his hands, stuffing them into his pockets. 

Yuta came back and flopped onto another beanbag right next to his. “Coke?”

Sicheng turned over to face him properly. His hair was a bright red splash against the dark blue beanbag, head resting on his arm. Nearly a foot apart, Sicheng couldn’t help but notice how sparkly his eyes were. 

“Sure,” he replied a little breathlessly. Yuta passed him a can and cracked on open himself. “So, where are you from?"

“China. Wenzhou. You?”

“Osaka, Japan.”

Eight years in Korea. Two sisters. A brown poodle. Too many exes to care for. They showed each other pictures of their dogs, passed each other words and little stories, until the bell tinkled in Sicheng’s shop and he had to attend to the customer. 

Yuta waved him off and got up to attend to his own work. 


	4. Heather

Sicheng stood outside the glass door of the shop, too afraid to walk in, but also afraid of being seen standing awkwardly and watching the scene going on inside. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun were leaning over the counter toward each other, with Taeyong’s hand cupped between both of Jaehyun’s. They were talking, blushing slightly. 

Sicheng’s ankles were getting wet from the splashing raindrops, but he didn’t want to ruin their moment, so he let himself into the tattoo parlour. Yuta was cleaning the equipment, but he looked up as Sicheng walked in. He glanced at the other shop, then at Sicheng with a knowing smile, then went back to his work. “Didn’t want to interrupt?”

“No.” Sicheng closed his umbrella. “Can you imagine how awkward that would be? “Hey guys, I know you’re trying to work on your relationship, but I’m trying to work on my shop.”

Yuta laughed, throwing his head back and almost toppling off his chair. Sicheng smiled, feeling a small glimmer of pride at making him laugh like that. 

“Oops,” Yuta giggled, covering his mouth. “I hope I didn’t disturb them.” 

They both leant forward and peered into the other shop. Taeyong and Jaehyun were completely absorbed in what they were doing. 

“They’re cute.” Yuta smiled warmly. “Taeyong’s completely infatuated with him. I hope he’s right about it.”

“He is.” Sicheng settled down next to him. “Jaehyun’s a really lovely person. He’ll treat your Taeyong well.”

“Well, he better, because if anything happens to Taeyong, I’ll come for _your_ throat.”

Sicheng scooted away from him uneasily.

Yuta looked up and laughed. “I’m kidding! Come back here. Taeyong can take care of himself. He’s the one usually looking out for me.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I have a bad habit of falling for almost everyone, so I’m not allowed to date people he doesn’t approve of.”

Sicheng chewed his lower lip. “What kind of people?”

“Good people. Ones I’d be happy with.”

Sicheng fidgeted nervously for a moment, then screwed up his courage and asked: "Would he approve of me?"

The corners of Yuta's mouth curved upwards. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I think he would.”

They both fell silent. Sicheng traced a pattern on his jeans. 

Yuta cleared his throat. “Well,” he said abruptly. “I should um, I think they’re done.”

Sicheng turned to see Taeyong coming back to the parlour, clutching a little gold wrapped chocolate. 

The moment Sicheng went behind the counter and opened his mouth to ask Jaehyun about the details, he grabbed Sicheng’s arm and pulled him closer.

“I asked him out,” he whispered. 

Sicheng gasped. “Did he say yes?”

Over in the parlour, Yuta let out a thrilled shriek and was immediately hushed by Taeyong.

Sicheng giggled excitedly.

“That’s great!” he whispered.

“I know!”

Sicheng gave him a big hug and a sprig of heather for good luck.

“So,” Jaehyun asked later as the bell tinkled behind a customer. “How’s things going between you and cherry?”

“Me and- oh, _him_?”

“Yes, _him_.”

“There’s nothing going between me and him.”

“I saw the way you were gazing into each other’s-”

He got slapped by a tulip.

Sicheng unwrapped his sandwich and hummed happily as he took a bite. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until lunch break rolled around. Jaehyun had gone out to a café by himself, Sicheng having declined the offer to go with him. 

“Hi,” came Yuta’s voice. 

Sicheng looked up and almost choked on his food. Yuta had tied his hair back in a bun, his bangs spilling loosely over his forehead. He was in a sleeveless top, and the intricate designs inked onto his arms were in full view. He tilted his head, clearly expecting a response, an uncertain smile lingering around his mouth. 

“Hello,” Sicheng managed. “I um, didn’t see you there.”

Yuta must have noticed his gaze, because he touched his wrist a little self consciously. “I felt hot,” he explained. 

Sicheng was about to agree that he did, in fact, seem quite hot, when he realized that he was talking about the temperature.

“You- oh, yes, of course, the um, the heat.” Sicheng nodded a little too enthusiastically. “Summer is coming in remarkably fast.”

“It’s... September."

“That's what I said.”

“Mhm. Anyway, I needed a favour.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“I was working on some designs, and I really wanted some floral patterns-”

“You want to draw my flowers?”

He nodded. Sicheng was thrilled. 

“Of course! I’d be delighted. Here, let me get you a chair-”

He didn’t get a chair, but he managed to get Yuta a high stool. He settled down behind the counter, having completely forgotten about the sandwich. 

He folded his hands in his lap and watched as Yuta picked out a flower to draw.

“Are flower tattoos in trend these days?”

Yuta nodded as he started to sketch. “Realistic, softly designed flowers are mostly popular among women, but men like them too. “ _My father used to get chrysanthemums for my mother, I want a tattoo to remember them by_ ”, or “ _My little girl used to love blowing dandelions, and now she’s getting married."_ Pretty. Such pretty stories.”

  
They lapsed into silence. Sicheng finished his sandwich. He kept sneaking little glances at Yuta, who was completely absorbed in his work. Surrounded by soft pastel flowers, he was a sharply coloured, ragged sight, but there was still something so gentle about him. 

Sicheng sighed. He was getting _way_ too distracted. 

Quietly, he pulled out his phone and holding it up, he took a photo of the scene. 

Unfortunately, he had forgotten to lower the phone’s volume. It made a loud clicking sound, startling both of them badly and making Sicheng drop the phone. 

Yuta looked up, confused. “Did you just take a picture?”

Sicheng fumbled with the phone and laughed nervously. “Yeah, I did. I hope you don’t mind...”

“Not at all. Can I see it?”

Sicheng placed the phone face up for him to see.He leaned over and fell silent as he took it in. 

Sicheng chewed his lip. “I’ll delete it if you don’t like it.”

“I like it. It’s beautiful.” He looked up and gave him a warm smile. “You’re good at taking photos.”

_No_ , Sicheng thought, _It's you who made it so beautiful._  
But he didn’t say it. 


	5. Dahlia

Sicheng took off his apron and stretched, tired. It was late, and it was time to close up and go home. He had cleared up and flicked off the lights, ready to close the shop, when he noticed Yuta’s silhouette clinging to the wall that opened into the tattoo shop. 

He turned the lights back on. “Hello there.”

Yuta scuffed the tip of his shoe against the floor. “I didn’t see you today.”

“I was busy with the shop and Jaehyun. He was getting nervous."

“Oh, tell me about it. Taeyong was so jittery the whole day that I had to send him home extra early to calm down.”

“Did it work?”

“God, I hope it did, or he’ll probably knock over the table by accident and ruin the whole date.”

“I'm sure Jaehyun would understand.”

Yuta laughed. “So, are you going home now?”

“Aren’t you?”

"I'm just gonna clean up and go."

“Do you want me to keep you company?”

Yuta’s eyes lit up instantly. “You would?” 

“Sure.”

Yuta stretched out his hands and Sicheng took them, letting him pull him into the tattoo parlour and down on a large beanbag.

“Do you want a drink?” asked Yuta.

Sicheng nodded, so he opened the little fridge and handed him a can. Sicheng cracked it open, took a sip, then winced, looking down at it.

“This is alcohol,” he said.

Yuta was tying his hair back, a tie between his teeth. He raised an eyebrow. “But didn’t you say you wanted a drink?”

“I didn’t know you meant- oh it’s fine.” He wasn’t one to drink much, especially not with people he didn’t know that well, but he had a sudden _oh what the hell_ urge and went for it. He’d only drink a little. 

Yuta was telling him stories about strange clients, making him laugh with his imitations and side comments as he cleaned up. Sicheng rested his head against the wall, watching Yuta’s earrings glitter under the dim lights. He closed his eyes, soaking in the hazy atmosphere. 

"I'm done," said Yuta after a while. "Let's go?"

"But 'm all comfortable now," Sicheng mumbled. 

He heard a beanbag being shuffled around and opened his eyes to see Yuta had settled into one right next to him. He was rummaging in the fridge for a drink, then turned to Sicheng and gave him a smile. 

"We can stay here for a while if you want," he said. "The house is empty anyways."

"You and Taeyong live together?"

"Yep." He cracked open his can and took a swig. 

Sicheng's gaze travelled to his arm, where there was an intricate black and white tattoo of traditional Japanese style roofs stacked on top of each other, with trees twisting around them. 

“Did you live here?” Sicheng asked, tapping the tattoo. Yuta twisted his arm to look at it. 

“This? Oh, no. I lived in a more modern place, but it does remind me of home.” He turned over on his side and showed him a city’s skyline inked on the upper part of his other arm. “This is where I lived. It was the view from my window.”

Sicheng traced it, fascinated. “Who did it?”

“Taeyong did. They're all by him or me."

Sicheng's fingers touched a familiar constellation on his shoulder. “Are you a Scorpio?”

“Mhm. October 26th, 1995.”

“I’m a Scorpio too! October 28th.”

“Hey, we’re almost twins!”

“Except, I was born in 97.”

“Ooooh.” Yuta tugged at his cheek. “You’re a widdle _baby_.”

Sicheng slapped his hand away, laughing. “I’m turning 22!”

Yuta just giggled and cracked open another can, passing one to him as well.

Sicheng turned over on his side, facing him. “What other tattoos do you have?”

“Well, there’s this.” He showed his forearm, where there was a beautiful black design with a compass and flowers.

“Does it mean anything?”

“It’s just pretty. And there’s these-” He tugged up his shirt to show him another tattoo, this large and decorative, still in black. “There’s more, but I’m not taking my jeans off.”

“You don’t have to. They’re so torn I can see through them.”

“Hey!”

Sicheng laughed. 

“There’s a lot of flowers,” he remarked, turning back to the tattoo. He put his finger on one of them. “This is cherry blossom isn’t it?”

“Mhm.”

He traced out another one. “That’s a water lily. And these are orchids.”

“I don’t know which is which. How can you tell?”

“That’s my job. Is that a dahlia?”

“Probably.” 

“And that’s a dandelion chain.”

“Yeah, I used to make those with my sisters.”

“Is that a football?”

“I used to play. Eleven years.”

Yuta shifted slightly as Sicheng ran his hand over it.

Sicheng rested his hand on Yuta's bare waist and tugged him closer to get a better look. “You painted your whole story on yourself.”

“It’s actually inked-”

“You’re a masterpiece.”

Yuta turned as red as his hair and shook his head frantically.

“I kind of want a tattoo too now,” Sicheng murmured. 

“Really?”

“Mm. It probably wasn’t a good idea to get drunk in a tattoo shop.” 

Yuta laughed, gently butting his head against his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you make any bad decisions.”

“You’ll get money.”

“I care about you more than money.”

Sicheng put his empty can down and Yuta passed him another one. “You must care about me a lot then.”

“I do.” 

Sicheng fell silent, feeling suddenly shy. Yuta was saying something to him. He took off Sicheng’s bracelet and tried it on, admiring it. He kept talking, telling Sicheng about god knew what. Sicheng didn’t hear him, too busy watching the way he waved his hand carelessly, the way his eyes widened when he was making an important point, and the way his mouth rested in a pout when he paused. 

He just nodded and hummed in agreement, feeling the words swirl around and get muddled in his head. 

Yuta had stopped talking and was looking at Sicheng expectantly, clearing waiting for some response to his last statement, whatever it was. 

Sicheng just wrapped his arm around Yuta’s waist and snuggled into him. “I’m sleepy,” he mumbled.

“No, sweetheart, you can't go to sleep here.”

“But I want,” he whined, nuzzling his neck. 

“Do you always get this cuddly when drunk?”

He looked up at Yuta, who was watching him with a mixture of amusement and concern. “You’re very pretty,” he said. 

“What?”

Sicheng traced little circles on his back. “Can I kiss you?” 

Yuta looked absolutely baffled. “What?”

“I think I really want to kiss you.”

“I don't understand Chinese.”

Sicheng blinked, realising that he had accidentally switched to his native language. 

“I said,” he paused, struggling to remember the right words. “I said I um-”

“I’m taking you home, okay?” 

Sicheng struggled for a few moments more, then gave up. “Okay,” he sighed defeatedly, letting Yuta pull him to his feet and lead him out of the shop. 


	6. Bellflower

“And then, if it already wasn’t bad enough-”

“It gets _worse_?"

“Yes! Then I told him-” Sicheng lowered his voice and inched closer to Jaehyun. “I told him I wanted to _kiss_ him.”

Jaehyun gasped dramatically, his hand covering his mouth. Sicheng swatted at it. “Don’t be like that. I know you’re enjoying yourself.”

Jaehyun grinned and went back to placing gold leaf on a chocolate. He was in a ridiculously good mood today. Apparently the date the night before had gone well, and Taeyong had come over to the chocolate shop this morning as well. 

“Anyways, I said that, but thankfully I was drunk enough to do in Chinese, and he doesn’t understand that.” Sicheng snipped a little bellflower off a bunch and put it aside with the daisies. He was sitting on his counter, flowers on his lap.

“Aww. And it was such a good opportunity to confess.”

“No!”

He received a smack on the shoulder. “Just tell him you like him you-”

“Sicheng!” 

He startled, almost toppling off the counter. He twisted around, dangling his legs down on the other side. Yuta gave him a smile brighter than a waft of cool breeze. 

“Good morning. Beautiful day isn’t it?” 

“I- yes it is. Why are you so... refreshed today?”

“Why not?”

“Aren’t you hungover?”

“I can deal with alcohol pretty well.” Yuta’s grin broadened, and Sicheng caught the unspoken jibe. He scowled at Yuta, who laughed. 

“I'm just teasing.” He told hold of Sicheng’s hands and kissed the back of one of them. Sicheng turned a flustered shade of red and pulled his hand back, then regretted it a moment later as Yuta let go. Thankfully, Jaehyun stepped around the counter and went to the back.

“Well, anyways,” Yuta reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet he had tried on last night. “I forgot to give this back.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” He took it back and put it on. “I completely forgot about it.”

“You seemed to have had a rough time last night.” Yuta gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about tha-”

“No!”

Yuta fell into a startled silence. 

“No,” Sicheng repeated, in a more collected manner. “I had a great time last night.”

“Really?”

“Really. I just won’t be drinking with _you_ again.”

Yuta pouted. “Why not?”

“I’ll end up embarrassing myself again.”

He laughed. “You didn’t embarrass anyone. You’re cute when you’re drunk. You get all cuddly.”

“Isn’t that a problem?”

“I love cuddles. I could cuddle all day. And you’re soft.”

Sicheng felt himself turn red again.

“Hey, I just remembered.” Yuta bounced on the balls of his feet. “Last night, before we left, you started talking in Chinese.”

He froze. 

“Now I’m not an expert in Chinese, but I'm pretty sure you were talking about-”

“I don’t remember,” Sicheng cut in. 

“That’s why I’m telling you.” Yuta placed his hands on either side of Sicheng's legs, his eyes sparkling suggestively. “You were talking wanting to kiss... someone.”

Sicheng swallowed painfully, his head spinning. 

“Am I right?” Yuta asked, leaning closer, until they were barely a few inches apart.

Sicheng couldn’t breathe. He was right there. All he had to do was bend down and kiss him.

But he didn’t. 

There was an awkward pause.

Yuta dropped back, looking embarrassed. “Right. Well. I’ll be going then.”

He lingered for a moment longer, then turned to leave.

_Come back._

Sicheng dropped off the counter, reaching out to stop him.

The bell tinkled as a customer walked in.

He froze, and Yuta was gone.

The lights were still on, but the room seemed significantly dimmer.

“You go on to the bus stop, I'll finish this up in a moment.” 

“Should I pick up a hot chocolate for you too?”

“Yes please.”

Sicheng heard the door creak softly and close as Taeyong left. Jaehyun had turned off the lights and gone home, but Sicheng lingered, trying to gather the courage to talk to Yuta. 

He peered into the parlour, where Yuta was wiping a counter. He wasn’t humming like he usually did. In fact, everything about him just seemed... dispirited. 

He went over to Yuta, who had his back to him. He hesitated, then reached out and tapped his shoulder. 

Yuta let out a startled cry and spun around, his eyes wide. “Sicheng,” he breathed, calming down. “What are you still doing here?”

“I um, I wanted to talk to you.”

Yuta twisted the cloth between his hands anxiously. “Yeah?”

“What you said this morning...” Sicheng started.

“I’m sorry.”

“I- what?”

“I’m sorry. I was being out of line."

“Yuta-”

“I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,” he whispered, staring at the ground. "I should have realized you didn't like m-”

Sicheng cupped his face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. 

He felt Yuta stiffen, then slowly relax, kissing back. Sicheng felt the heat rise in his cheeks, electric and tingling, his heart shivering with excitement. He held onto Yuta’s waist with one hand, sliding the other into his hair, and held him close, leaning him back against the counter.

He pulled away with a gasp for air, and instantly felt Yuta’s lips on his own again. He closed his eyes, savouring the taste of his cool tongue, when there was a soft creak and an even softer gasp.   
Slowly, unwillingly, they broke apart, still clinging onto each other. 

Taeyong was standing in the entrance of the shop, clutching a cup of hot chocolate and staring at them in shock. 

“Y-you,” he stammered, pointing at them. “You and him-”

“No,” Sicheng blurted, pulling away from Yuta. “We’re not- we’re not-” He looked at Yuta. “Are we?”

Yuta had a dazed look I’m his eye. He smiled giddily. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I think we are.”


	7. Roses

“It hurts!” Sicheng whined loudly. 

Yuta’s voice was patient over the buzzing of the needle. “Just a little longer.”

Sicheng tried to ignore the pain and focus instead on the roses he had fastened in Yuta's hair. 

“I feel like you’re stabbing my shoulder several times with a needle,” he said. 

“That’s literally what I’m doing.”

Sicheng heard Taeyong chuckle from the side, but he didn’t turn to see. Yuta had told him to stay still, and he wasn’t sure how much he was allowed to move. 

“Is he giving you a hard time?” came Jaehyun’s voice. 

“Yes,” said Sicheng and Yuta in unison. Sicheng scowled.

“I'm just saying it hurts.”

“And I’m just doing my job. I told you it would hurt. There, it’s done.”

Sicheng sighed in relief as Yuta moved away. He twisted around excitedly, looking at it in the mirror. It was raw and swollen, but he could the small, simple design: a sprig of lavender tied by a bow. His favourite flower. 

Yuta came back an instant later, cleaned the tattoo, put ointment on it, and covered it with gauze. He fixed it in place with medical tape and gave Sicheng a gentle kiss on his other shoulder. 

“You’re done,” he said, disposing of his gloves and needle and cleaning up. “Keep the gauze on for a couple of hours, and wash it very carefully- are you listening?”

Sicheng looked up at Jaehyun and Taeyong. “Did it look good?”

“It looked dangerous,” Jaehyun muttered. The bell tinkled and he left. 

“It looked great!” Taeyong beamed. “Good job.”

“Thank you,” Sicheng and Yuta said in unison. 

Yuta stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m the one who did all the work here.” 

“Taeyong, did I do a good job or not?” 

“You both did a good job, sweetie.” Taeyong ruffled both Sicheng and Yuta’s hair. “We’re about to close. Are you guys ready?”

“That was fun,” Jaehyun remarked as they walked down the street. He and Taeyong had intertwined their fingers, and Taeyong was swinging their hands like a little child. Sicheng just kept an arm around Yuta, who leaned his head against his shoulder. The roses brushed his cheek. 

“It was,” Sicheng agreed. “Are you two going to go home now?”

“We probably should,” Taeyong said. “Before it gets late.”

Yuta hummed softly in agreement, turning his head to give Sicheng a small kiss. He stepped back and was pulled back for another one.

He pulled away with a smile, blushing. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Goodnight.”

He and Jaehyun watched as the other two waved and left, Taeyong holding onto Yuta’s hand. 

Sicheng turned to Jaehyun, who’s hair glinted darkly in the streetlight. “I’ll be heading to the bus station. Get home safe.”

“Just don’t try to give me a goodbye kiss.”

Sicheng smiled to himself as he watched Jaehyun leave, his heart full. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.


End file.
